Ghost Division
by Mekurukito
Summary: A new Spartan company is revealed in the Halo universe in which they are secret soldiers fending to fight off the Covenant still. New adventures and stories await for this mysterious company.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halo/Bungie products are trademarks. I'm just a regular person writing a fanfiction for Halo._

**Chapter 1**

_Astarys System, onboard the UNSC Destroyer Barron's Demise in Slipstream, 2230 Hours_

"Major Garvey, we're about the exit Slipspace in one hour." A cool resonating female voice emanated from a holographic pad next to a bunk. A man murmured as he sat up from his bed and got up. He reached for his black uniform hanging up and looked in the mirror adjusting his outfit.

"Dantou, make sure you wake up the crew as well, I don't want any mishaps happening before we reach our destination." He said, glancing at the holographic pad. "Is the Captain awake?"

A blue female figure appeared resembling a woman from the 20th century, she wore World War I fatigues, and looked at him, "He is indeed Major. In fact, he's even in the bridge right now, shall I alert him?"

The Major put on his belt and started to walk out the door, "No." As he walked out the door, he started to head to the elevator and saw a man in a similar black uniform and called out quietly, "Lieutenant Daniels, stand fast."

The man turned around and saluted sharply, "Sir! I was just heading down deck to meet with my men."

The Major nodded and stared at the Lieutenant unblinkingly, "Good, you have twenty minutes to meet with your team, and get your gear ready. I want everything to go smoothly on this mission. No need to lose anyone. " He nodded to the Lieutenant as he walked out once the elevator opened and headed to the Command Bridge.

* * *

_Lieutenant Daniels_

The Lieutenant waited till the elevator opened and stepped out, surveying his men. One of them jogged to him and saluted, "Jack, I got everyone suited with the armor we got from the ODSTs, yours is stacked up on the wall next to your pod."

He looked at her and smiled," Good, looks like the ship is gonna drop us in to assist the marines on the surface and evacuate all the civilians we can. I want to have everyone geared up in ten minutes Angie. Make sure you bring a couple of the M41 SPNKr's as well." She grinned happily, ran off as he reached his pod and started to put on his jet black armor.

"Expecting lots of heavy company sir?" said a deep voice behind him.

He turned around, tucking his helmet under his arm and saw a tall, well built man grinning at him. "Maybe from your fat ass Reynolds, figuring I can get rid of one useless guy down there with a 102 mike-mike while I still can." He replied grinning back, putting his M6C magnum in his holster.

Reynolds laughed loudly and patted his temple with his gloved finger, "Oh don't worry Daniels, I'll be sure to sleep in my pod on this one. Either that or I'll just accidently let a grenade go off right under your stubby stick you call a penis." He walked off laughing to join his squad.

The Lieutenant shook his head smiling and donned his helmet, making sure that his HUD was working. He looked at his systems, satisfied that they were all in order, he started to look around at everyone. Jack saw a figure, Alyssa, tapping her helmet with her bowie knife from across the hanger and connected a private COM with her.

"Want me to stab him for you? It'd be my pleasure Jack. Just one in the kidneys, just for you." She said to him in her soft cooing voice.

He laughed quietly as he reached for his BR55 and stowed it in his SOEIV along with a loot bag. "No it's okay Aly, maybe when we get back from the mission you can but not right now."

"Roger, just lemme know when..." And she signed off, sitting in her HEV with her M90 shotgun cradled in her arms.

Angie jogged up to him and reported, "It seems like everyone is almost ready. Just in case anything happens, I left Laurence, Percy, and Gage here to make sure they got everything under control. Percy is a little mad he won't be able to go, but he's content with being able to boss around Gag as well as the marines stationed on the ship." She looked up at him as she put on her helmet over her long brown hair.

Jack nodded in acknowledgement and patted on her helmet playfully. She punched him in the side playfully and stepped back; she was shorter than everyone else, being around 5'4" and was always poked fun at about how short she was. "Thanks Angie, they'll probably have their hands full in case anything happens and also-"

"_The Barron's Demise will be dropping out of Slipspace now,"_ announced Dantou through the loud speakers in the hanger. Everyone looked up for a split second and sped up, checking their weapons and stowing them into their pods. "Alright, let's move it people, the Major will be kicking our asses out of here whether or not we're in our pods. Let's move it!" Barked Jack over the external speakers of his armor as he walked over to check each of his men's HEV.

Angie gave him a thumbs up and ran to her pod, settling in it to shut her HEV door. He watched Alyssa blow a kiss as he passed by her pod and laughed while she closed it. Next to his HEV was where Reynolds was seated and he shook his head as Reynolds made a hand motion pointing at his groin before closing it. He paused, looking at the three seated by the elevator door, before entering his HEV," Major, we're all ready."

* * *

_Major Garvey_

The Major walked inside the bridge silently, unnoticed by the crew, and walked up beside the Captain surveying the main controls. "Captain…"

The man jumped and turned, "Major, I was about to notify you about our arrival in the Astarys System. We will be joining the rest of the fleet. I've received word that the Covenant has already landed topside." He looked away as the Major kept staring at him unblinking, and pretended to look at the console to clear the awkward moment.

Dantou appeared on the console next to the Captain and looked at each of them, data scrolling around her coat, "I have the firing crew at their battle stations, and the MAC guns are all ready to fire. Lieutenant Daniels has his men getting ready for the drop."

The Captain, looking relieved at her appearance, cleared his throat." Very good, I'll be expecting this to be over soon."

"_Major, we're all ready."_ Announced the Lieutenant on the Bridge console's speakers.

The Captain looked up from the console and looked at the Major, "Are you sure your men are all what they seem? I've heard some rumors from the crewman but I wasn't quite sure…"

The Major who was still staring at him, then replied after a while, "Captain Bristols, follow me." He walked off to a small side room on the bridge and waited till the Captain walked in to securely lock the door. "What you hear now is what I've been authorized to tell you by Office of Naval Intelligence of Section III and if any of the following information leaves this room, I've been authorized to use whatever means necessary to detain you for court martial, and also, you and this entire crew will literally disappear from UNSC records. Is this understood Captain?" The Major said, staring at the Captain.

The Captain slowly nodding, watched as the Major pulled out a file from his coat and put it on the table gently for the Captain to look at, "What my men are, they are all former _Spartans_."

_~That leaves the ending for Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it, this is my first story and hopefully it'll all turn out well. Feel free to review and comment! _


	2. Chapter 2: Discussions

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halo/Bungie products or trademarks. I'm just a regular person writing a fanfiction for Halo._

**Chapter 2: Discussions  
**

_Astarys System, onboard the UNSC Destroyer Barron's Demise in Slipstream, 2250 Hours_

"Spartans!" The Captain exclaimed incredulously as he rose from his seat staring at the Major. The Major, watching him like a hawk, smiled slightly amused at the man's reaction as if hes seen it before.

He gestured at the Captain take his seat and opened the file for him, "To be more precise, they are the extras of the SPARTAN-III program. Generally with each batch, only three-hundred are selected and the rest all trimmed out to basically be thrown away like cattle. The problem was there was an incident at Camp Currahee in which these selections of kids were not to be trained. My job for the past several years has been to train these extras to be almost exactly like the Spartans."

He turned and watched as the Captain flipped through the file, looking at each paper with a mortified expression. The man looked up slowly at the Major, "Isn't this wrong though? To do this to seven year old children?"

The Major sat down on the seat across from him and looked at him," Is it wrong Captain? We gave them either the choice of being able to serve or die right there. They have no home to return to; most of them had their homes destroyed by the Covenant and were stuffed in orphanages, where else would they go? In fact most of them took the decision stay in the program, extract their revenge by being trained to be the best soldiers UNSC could produce. Even if they wanted to back out of the program, the ones that left were disposed of in order for the secrecy of the SPARTAN program to be kept, but signing up for this program has a consequence; they all became ghosts, these kids don't exist anymore, nor will they ever. In fact, Colonel Anderson, the man who brought up the idea has no idea whatsoever what even happens to this kids. He's under the impression that these kids specifically are sent back to their home."

The Captain sighed, and flipped through the pages silently reading the file quietly as the Major watched him. Closing the file, the man looked up at the Major and slowly said to him," Whatever decisions were made by them, I do think that they were forced upon to make at that time rather than think about it for themselves. I do still not believe this is morally right from I read. You would beat these children into near comas if they would not follow their orders to the exact word or if they were unable to keep up with the standards? If I'm reading this correctly, you even had an accident where candidate Jack Daniels-D005 led an uprising with the majority of the kids that led to the death of 38 dead and 22 wounded, along with the capture of the BlackCross Training Facility for 3 days?"

The Major nodded and crossed his arms slowly," Indeed that event did happen but it wasn't entirely unexpected, Section III looked at that incident as more of a test of what the kids could accomplish if they worked together. I personally believe that in the end, it was more good than bad in the long run."

The Captain slowly stood up and head to the door, pausing," I still don't believe it was right, no matter how needed these soldiers were. You made these innocent children who could have had more to live for be subject to such atrocities and will be to barely function outside of military life. Unfortunately you will have my word Major that none of what was discussed will leave this room, but one day this information will be brought up to Navy WarSpec though, you do know that, and they aren't going to be so lenient on this immoral case."

As he opened the door to leave, he heard the Major say, "It doesn't matter what's right or not. You just don't understand the dire need of them yet." The Captain shook his head and left, muttering," I hope I never will so this will never be reasoned for."

As the door closed behind the Captain, Dantou appeared next to the Major on a pad and crossed her arms, "You do realize that no one will understand this project Major, I'm sure even the rest of Section III doesn't even approve the way you ran procedures in order to make them who they are."

The Major smiled amusingly at her, "Of course they wouldn't, they don't approve of anything unless they benefit from it directly my dear Dantou. They already sacrifice hundreds of these kids just to buy time for the inevitable; this will be eventually overlooked in time. We need to do what we have to in order for the survival of the human race, even if what's left of my conscience will cease to exist."

Dantou shrugged and looked at him, "Whereas that may be true, we have more pressing matters at hand. The _Barron's Demise _is about to exit Slipstream and join the fleet, I've alerted the Captain as well but it seems Iscereon needs our help." The Major nodded and stuffed the file back into his coat and left the room, joining the Captain at the main bridge cameras.

The Captain glanced at the Major and then at Dantou as she appeared, shimmering with data scrolling around her body, "What's the status of the fleet and the planet right now?" She looked at them surprised, "Well the good news is that the UNSC is winning the battle above; only seven Covenant ships remain with the loss of eleven ships where as Admiral Strakhov has fourteen ships intact, ten heavily damaged and nine destroyed." She paused and continued looking grim, "But on the other hand, the bad news is that the Covenant has managed to land on the Planet Iscereon and destroy most of the major cities. The figures show that so far three million civilians are dead or wounded and around two thousand Marines as well. It seems that the Iscereon Planetary Defense Force is what's holding the main ground front right now. They are on the verge of collapsing from what i can perceive from reports on SATCOM."

The Captain cursed under his breath softly and looked at the screen, "Dantou, I want us to head at Rally Point Tango-Oh Four Two Six. We'll be dropping the Major's men at the Buryoi Plains and rendezvous with the Fleet." He paused looking at the Major as the _Barron's Demise_ engines started to rumble and speed them to the planet. The Major nodded to him and turned, leaving the command bridge," Send them out whenever you are ready Captain; set loose the Ghosts of the UNSC."

* * *

_Lieutenant Daniels_

An image of the Captain appeared on one of the screens in front of him and looked at him, "Lieutenant Daniels, we'll be dropping you on the Buryoi Plains; your objective is to head toward the city Varpun, Yeruda, and Cardopilia, assist the marines in securing all the civilians in the evacuation and hold position till the Pelicans arrive from the Fleet to pick you up. Good luck."

"Okay everyone, you all know the drill; Me, Angie, Reynolds, Alyssa, Marlyn, and Austin will be team leaders. I don't want to lose anyone today you guys, if anyone is seriously injured; well you guys know the drill. Just watch each other's backs and we'll get back home safe to get drunk and crash this piece-of-crap ship into headquarters." Daniels announced into the HEV's COM systems as they all laughed. Seconds later he watched from inside as his pod lurched and shuddered as the ship ejected him out, sending him to the planet where chaos raged.

_"Here we go..." _He thought as he checked his helmet was sealed and weapons were properly stored._  
_

* * *

Major Garvey

As the Major started to leave the Bridge, he looked back towards the Captain momentarily and then proceeded to return to his room. He then checked to make sure his room was secure and sat down at his desk, opening the SPARTAN file. Flipping a few pages, he stopped at the stack of papers labeled with the incident at the BlackCross Training Facility and started to review over them silently thinking of the day he was ordered to investigate the facility.

_~Well that's all I got for Chapter 2 on the brief explanation of Ghost Division. Next Chapter should have some of you guys interested; what happened at the incident of the BlackCross Training Facility! Review and comment.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Transitions

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halo/Bungie products or trademarks. I'm just a regular person writing a fanfiction for Halo._

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, I realized that this has been a long time since I last updated my stories. I'll try to get active, I just been busy at school and college admissions (grrr) lately so no stories. Well, enjoy the 3__rd__ Chapter_

**Chapter 3**

_Moctui System, Planet Lettari at Wacom Orphanage. 7 years before the battle at Iscereon. 1345 Hours_

"Jack, there's a man here to meet you!" A woman called out as a boy came walking up. The man looked down at the boy. The boy looked at him suspiciously as he saw the uniform the man wore.

The man got down on his knee, and offered his hand which the boy shook," Nice to meet you Jack, my name is Major Garvey, would you walk outside with me for a moment?" He stood up and walked to the door, holding it open for Jack. "Thank you Miss Fruiz."

The boy walked to the door, glanced at the man and then walked outside with the man following. Daniels silently watched the other kids running around on the grass lawn and then looked back at the man.

Garvey stared down at him and then slowly said," Mr. Daniels, I'm from the UNSC Special Operations Division. I read your orphanage file and I'm here to offer you a deal. I'm here to give you a chance to exact revenge against the Covenant."

Daniels looked up at him suddenly as Garvey nodded," Have you ever heard of the SPARTAN program? The legendary super soldiers of the UNSC? You have a chance of being able to be one of them, just a different type of SPARTAN. You can be one of them, but you will have to give up everything and will go through the hardest training known to man."

The boy looked back the other kids and then back up at him, "I'll do it. I'll take any chance to pay them back."

Garvey nodded, "Then come with me. You won't be the only one from this orphanage who will take this chance as well so you'll have a friend." He started to walk down the patio and walked to the car with Daniels following him.

Daniels sat in the car and then saw another kid, a girl with green streaks in her hair, next to him. She smiled at him, "Hi my name is Alyssa, what's yours?"

Daniels smiled back forcefully, "I'm Jack."

She started to murmur softly, "I guess we'll be going together then." He looked at her and stared out the window as she started to hum.

"Yeah…"

_42 hours later…_

Daniels woke up to the sound of the engines stopping and looked around confused. There were other kids where he was well. They all looked frightened and looked dazed as he was. He just remembered that a uniformed man had put him in a cryo tube as soon as he stepped out of the car.

The Pelican door ramp opened and there stood a tall muscular man garbed in green fatigues with others behind him. "All recruits, step out of the ship now!" He barked, pulling out a baton. Daniels looked around at the other kids and stood up, following the others and scrambling down the ramp. Daniels looked around again trying to get a look at the other kids.

"Trainers! Organize these trainee's in the files and the correct number sequence and get them to Reception Center on the double! " The man's voice boomed over the crowd. The men behind him moved out behind the kids and herded the children to a huge green building.

Daniels quickly looked to his left as soon as they all stopped and saw a short girl looking scared and then to his left, a particularly large boy slightly struggling with his Trainers baton. He looked around and then spotted the Major from the orphanage looking down at them with a woman standing next to him on a podium taking notes.

Seconds later the man's voice sounded from the auditoriums speakers, "Trainees! Welcome to the BlackCross Training Facility. You've all volunteered to be part of the UNSC's SPARTAN program. Almost all 596 of you will be formed into Delta Company and your training starts at 0530 tomorrow morning. You will be trained in the most ruthless way possible in order to train you against the Covenant and you will be cold killers after you are done. I don't expect many of you to survive. Trainers, lead these trainees into their barracks!

Daniels felt a prod from the baton on his shoulders and started moving with everyone else. As soon as he got to the barracks, the Trainers left them. Daniels walked forward and saw a bed with his name at the base of it and sat on it. He looked around and saw others wandering around as well. The small girl from before was huddled at the head of her bed next to his and shaking quietly.

Daniels looked at her and then laid down, watching all of the other kids talking or just laying down quiet like he did. He saw the girl from his orphanage chattering away with the others and spot him. She grinned and waved at him. He turned with his face in the pillow sighing.

He heard her running towards him and then jump on his bed. "Hey you! Why didn't you wave back?" He turned over glancing at her and saw her sitting next to him staring at him. "I don't really know."

She laughed and moved her hair out of her eyes, looking at him. "How old are you? I'm 7 years." "I'm 7 also." He replied nonchalantly, looking at her green hair curiously. She met where his eyes were going and smiled, punching him on his side," There's nothing strange about green you know, but I'll see you later then Jack, ciao!" She got up and ran back to her bunk.

He rubbed his side and then laid his face in the pillow again. "Your name is Jack?" said a voice next to him. He looked over and saw the small girl looking at him. Daniels nodded and she murmured," I had a brother named Jack… before he died…" She broke off and lay quietly back on her bed.

Daniels watched her silently and looked off thinking about his old family. _I think everyone here lost everybody important to them… _With that thought, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Get your ass of the bunk right now and stand at attention soldier!" yelled a deep voice. Daniels jumped up out of bed abruptly and looked around confused. He realized where he was now and saw a Drill Instructor looming over him and glaring.

"You have your orders to stand at attention dumbass!" The man snarled and wacked Daniels in the stomach with a baton. "My name is Sergeant Major Vega. You and the other trainee's are ordered to report outside the gate and join the other drill instructors now!" He yelled at Daniels who was doubled over on his bed trying to breathe while coughing.

Daniels gasped for breath as the Sergeant tapped between his shoulders with an electric shock, and he started to run outside and saw groups of children stumbling towards the gate area. He looked ahead as he ran after them and saw a line of instructors waiting for them. He stood in the lines of kids, trying to breathe as everyone else was. The sun was barely rising.

He saw the Sergeant Major jogging up and shout," One hundred sit-ups and push-ups trainees! On the ground now!" Daniels dropped down on the ground and struggled to finish them when he was near seventy. He felt like he was going to puke all over himself.

Just as he got done, the man shouted out, "Alright, now we're gonna go on a run! Anyone who is not able to keep up with this warm-up is gonna do this all over again!"

They all struggled up and struggled to follow the Sergeant in the "jog", which meant running around the whole base in formations for several miles. A few stumbled and fell, and ended up being shouted at and hit with the batons by the other Drill Instructors who following them like hawks. After they got down exercising for the majority of the day, they were ordered to grab lunch which ended up with the kids having to share with one another and then educational classes set by the AI's the facility held.

The AI started to teach them about a nation in Greece that were called the Spartans and the battle formations. He taught about the battles they had fought and how they were constantly outnumbered and won in the end. He went over the concepts many times and slowly progressed through historic battles.

Daniels stumbled on the bed at the end of the day and collapsed sore. He felt someone sit on his bed and lean on him. "Today was a freakin' exhausting day wasn't it Jack? I feel pretty good though, being this active. Maybe this will actually make us super strong as they say it will."

He looked back and saw Alyssa grinning tiredly "Aren't you too tired to crawl over here? I'm surprised you can still talk this much." Jack asked wearily.

She laughed and shifted comfortably on him. "I like being with you, actually feelin' pretty comfortable just laying here. Too bad we weren't like this so much at the orphanage huh?"

That was true. Daniels had seen her a couple times at the orphanages but never really talked to her. She was one of those social and active kids who interacted with everyone she could and always messed around to get in trouble.

Daniels sighed and poked her backside, "Go back to your bed, we'll talk tomorrow if any of us are still alive with the Sergeant Major still around."

She jerked up at the poke and stood up with a grin on her face, "He's a pretty scary and tough guy isn't he?" Daniels ignored the question as he started to feel the sensation of sleep crawling on him and nodded into his pillow.

"Goodnight Jack." She said, slapping his back hard. He groaned painfully and grumbled, falling back asleep.

**4 Years later…**

"Stand at attention Cadets!" Shouted the Sergeant Major as he stood up. He was standing next to a Pelican with its back end open with the other Drill Instructors behind him in camouflage fatigues.

Daniels stood up at attention with everyone else in unison. They all averaged 11 years old now and had been trained extensively over the years, rivaling with a veteran marine. Only 328 of them were left from the enduring training they had to face.

"This week is your final week of training! After this you will be administered in several tests and then become Spartan-III's! Survive if you wish to become one of them. You're objective for this mission to organize into teams and prevail while the Drill Instructors hunt you down. Last team that is surviving will be the winners. Now get your gear and report back here in 15 minutes! Daniels, Lighman, Barium! I'm leaving you three in charge of this company. Move out!"

They all saluted and ran off to the barracks to find armor sets, weapons with paint rounds and packs. The armor sets that were supplied were the standard sets that the UNSC marines wore and offered minimal protection. Daniels stripped down quickly and started to don the armor quickly and grabbed a backpack, attaching his rifle to his pack. He hefted his pack and looked around at everyone else doing the same thing. He looked over at Lighman and Barium and saw them talking with a group of others. Lighman looked over at him and waved off his half of the company, heading out to the airpads.

Daniels looked at his third of the company and saw Angela struggle with the backpack. She was still the shortest out of the candidates and struggled with a lot of things because her height. He walked to her and picked up the pack with one arm and put it on her back. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Jack."

He nodded curtly and then felt someone nudge him in the side with an elbow. He turned and saw Alyssa grinning slyly, beating her eyelashes, "How come you never take care of me like that Jack? I'm getting pretty jealous of Angie now." She laughed while putting on her helmet and started to walk out the door.

Daniels shook his head and looked back at Angie, surprised to see her blushing slightly. He felt a smile creep on his face and motioned his hand forwards, "C'mon, we're gonna be late. Let's move out Bravo Company!"

She nodded and followed him as they ran out back to the airpads. Shortly, everyone was geared up and standing in three groups, all ready to go. The Sergeant Major finished walking down the line and then shouted for everyone to get on the Pelicans.

Daniels ran up the ramp with the others and sat next to the door. The door started to close and he felt the rumble of the Pelican under his boots. He looked around at everyone and saw them inspecting their gear one last time.

Minutes later, a drill instructor walked out of the cockpit and opened the door to the Pelican. "Your last training simulation starts as of now. Everyone get out now! Go go go!" He shouted while the candidates staring at him with bewilderment.

Daniels stood up and then realized that the Pelican hasn't even landed; they were fifteen feet above the ground. He was about to look back when he felt the Drill Instructor's boots kick him in the back, sending him tumbling out.

He hit the snow, luckily in a soft patch with his armor taking the brunt of the blow on his back. Daniels quickly rolled out of the way as he realized others would soon be falling out the same as him and landing on him. He ran to the cover of the trees and watched as the others jumped out or fall out. The Pelican soared off minutes later.

He walked slowly the others and heard someone crying in pain. Daniels ran quickly to a boy who holding his legs, crying. Alyssa crouched next to him, pulled out her first aid kit and looked over the boy's leg, shaking her head," From what it seems like, this kid landed on the rock with his pelvis and it shattered, along with his leg. Too bad that this type of armor has minimum protection for that area."

Daniels looked over his shoulder at the others and saw them standing behind him, some with dents in their armor of where they landed or standing in an awkward position. "Alyssa, I want you to go check over them and see who is in serious condition and who isn't. See if you can get Austin to get COM's with the other platoons to rendezvous at the mesa." She nodded and ran off to check on the others. He looked at the kid crying out, gritting his teeth in pain.

Daniels got a flashback of when he was in the history class and they were learning about the military forces in the 19th century. There was a division of Special Forces that was so effective and cruel at the same time. If one of their men were wounded to where they couldn't treat them, they would kill or leave them so they wouldn't fall behind. They were condemned but honored at the same time for their fighting style later in the war but proved to be the most effective soldiers...

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up, seeing Angela looking at him, "I'll start having everyone moving out; Austin has found 2nd and 3rd platoon. 4th platoon seems to be out of COM's right now. You can finish up here with Alyssa and Ben." She looked at the others and motioned them forward to the woods.

Alyssa walked toward Daniels and pointed over her shoulder, "The other one hit her head on a rock and is knocked out for a while. Everyone else only has cuts and bruises for the most part. What should we do about her?"

He pulled out his knife from his boot and stood up slowly," We can bring her along, but only if you're certain she can wake up in a few hours. I don't want anyone lagging us behind. We have a long way to go to make it through the week." Daniels looked over at the boy on the ground and saw him pale, looking up at them. The kid was starting to realize what they were going to do when he saw the knife.

"We'll take her along; I'll take care of him." He said and crouched next the kid. Alyssa and Ben walked over the girl and pick her up, following the platoon's direction.

Daniels looked at the name tag of the boy and saw the name _Beyer._ He remembered seeing him in the study room; Beyer was more of scholar rather than a fighter. He excelled in the academics while barely passing the physical drills.

"W-wait! I…I can still fight with you guys! P-please just don't kill me…" The Beyer stammered, tears going down his face. Daniels shook his head and put his hand over the boy's eyes, as Beyer started to whimper. Quickly, Daniels stabbed his knife in the boy's forehead.

"Not this time you can't." Daniels murmured and stood up, sheathing his knife. He picked his gun and shouldered it, following after the others and not looking back.

The End.

A/N: So what you guys think? I sure hope that many of you enjoyed it although it was kinda short. Please feel free to review and comment.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halo/Bungie products or trademarks. I'm just a regular person writing a fanfiction for Halo._

**Chapter 4**

"What's the news on Blaize's squad?" Daniels asked Angela. Angela turned around looking at the map," We got last report from them a couple hours ago." Daniels looked out toward the wilderness. It's been a day now since they have all been dropped out of the Pelicans and Delta Company was trying to survive the week from being hunted by the drill instructors.

Lighman had his half of the company on the other side of the mesa. He had been sending out patrols every once a while to assess the situation when he heard they were attacked. Daniels and Angie raised their rifle as they heard a rustle in the trees in front of them. A figure in olive drab stepped out, Blaize and then she looked back and whistled. Two others stepped out as well, holding an armored figure. They walked into the cave with Jack and Angie following.

Blaize nodded at the two and then looked at Daniels, "We got ambushed and managed to capture him. We lost Fergeson in the process."

"Angie, check him over for any Intel and see if we can get him out of that armor. Blaize, I need to talk to you in private." Jack replied and then walked over to the entrance with Blaize. "How are thing over there?"

Blaize looked over at the direction of Lighman's company and then back at him, "They're doing better than us sir. Honestly it looks like they were just relaxing. Also it looks like Julie is doing a good job trying to redeem herself."

Julie was the girl who was knocked unconscious from the beginning of the training week and managed to cover after the platoons met up. She swore to be stronger after she had woken up.

Daniels nodded and looked back inside the cave, "What happened during the ambush?" Blaize sighed and looked at him, "After we went to Lighman's company, we traveled back to the base to see what security was like you ordered. Fergeson accidentally tripped a mine, blew him in half. After that, guards seemed to be waiting for us after we ran back and we only escaped because Lighman seemed to have a squad out there as well."

Daniels looked back at her concerned and then nodded, "Good job Blaize. You and your squad deserve the rest for now." Blaize saluted and walked back into the cave. Jack looked out towards the base for a few minutes and then heard a call for him. He jogged inside and saw a few Spartans holding rifles to the drill instructor who was stripped naked with Angie piling the armor pieces up on the cave wall.

He walked up to them and looked down the man, "What's your name?" The man glared at him and spit at his shirt. Daniels asked again patiently, "If you don't tell us, we're going to have to get it out of you."

The man sneered, "You won't be getting anything out of me you little pricks." Daniels nodded at Ben, who raised his rifle and shot the kneecaps of the man. Alyssa quickly pressed her boot on the man's throat, making the scream muffle into a raspy gasping. Ben gave a cruel laugh and then said aloud, "Anybody else want a turn?"

Angie called out while looking over the armor, "Make sure you guys wait a couple minutes for the pain level to digress. It'll make it worse for him."

Austin stood up from his squad and looked down at the man with cold blue eyes. He raised his foot and slammed his boot on the man's kneecap." The man tried to scream but was muffled again. Austin walked back to his squad and sat down watching like a hungry wolf.

Ben raised his rifle and then shot out the other knee cap and dug the barrel of his rifle in the knee. Daniels looked at the man, "Ready to talk now? Ben is ready to do this for hours."

The man looked up at Jack with tears of pain rolling down his eyes and slowly shook his head. Jack nodded at Ben and then walked over to Angie, "Any news with the armor?"

Angie shook her head, "Looks like a plain exoskeleton suit. I can't really figure this out all that well since we didn't go over this in class. I'm sure we can use some of it though. The weak points seem to be on the joints." She shrugged at looked at him.

Daniels nodded slowly and then called out," Team leaders, rally on me!" Several figures rose and jogged to him. Austin, Blaize, Marlyn, and Alyssa sat around him in a circle and he glanced over to Ben. Ben sat next to the man's body and was drawing in the dirt with his knife.

He looked around at everyone and then announced, "We're going to go on the offensive. Instead of staying holed up here, we're going to go back to base."

Blaize looked up at him with wide eyes and murmured," Are you sure we'll be able to do that? Won't we need the help from Lighman's company?"

Daniels looked at her and nodded, "But before we do that, we're going to need the help of our drill instructors and the prisoner over there. What we're going to do is we're going to stage an ambush for the instructors and see if we can steal a Pelican."

The squad leaders looked at each other with apprehension and then nodded. Alyssa got up and then said, "I'll make sure to prep treatment for the prisoner then." Daniels pulled out a map, drawing out the schematics for the ambush.

_6 hours later…_

"Alyssa, I'm going to set up the trap. Make sure you get ready for anything." Daniels whispered. She was wrapped in branches to blend with the bushes and she had her gun ready to start shooting. Daniels dragged the man into the clearing with him and started to shoot into the air with his rifle and let off a grenade toward the trees. He had smeared himself with blood from the man from before and then put the gun in the man's hand who was sedated.

He dropped to the ground where the blood had soaked into the snow around him. He waited there quietly and then heard some rustling in the bushes after an hour or so. Then he heard a voice as he felt boots crumble into the snow near him.

"David looks like he got somebody. I thought he was dead. Check him and the kid."

He felt a gloved hand grab him and then roll him over. He tried not to open his eyes and felt a hand grab at his chest. Then a suspicious voice, "Wait… This kid isn't injur-!"

Heavy sniper rifle bursts came from the trees around him and Daniels opened his eyes to see the figure's helmet above him explode with blood and crumple on top of him. There were three other men who cried out as shots pierced them through their armor and fell to the ground.

Daniels stood up and looked around. The men crawled in agony and he grabbed a nearby rock the size of his helmet. He lifted it and smashed it on the legs of the man closest to him. The man screamed in agony and tried reaching for his rifle with his trembling hand. Daniels slammed the rock on the man's arm and looked around at the other men. The others were staring at him in horror and couldn't move.

Daniels dropped the rock, picking up a rifle and shot at one of the men in the throat, leaving him to grab his throat gasping for breath. Blood poured out of his throat and mouth while he gasped for air. Daniels reached for his belt and took out a flare and popped it, dropping it next to the man who was gurgling with blood.

Slinging the rifle, he ran into the trees again and waited next to Alyssa, who looked at him with a smile. He stared at her for a second and then looked towards the clearing. The red smoke from the flare was rising to fifty feet in the air and he then heard a rumble of a pelican.

Two figures stepped out cautiously and then crouched to the injured men rapidly, pulling out medical packs. Then they stood up suddenly as it seemed like they had been warned when the men dropped as bullets went through their head, the pilot not noticing over the pelican's engine roar. Daniels quickly sprinted over to the Pelican with several others and then pointed his gun in towards the Pelican. He motioned to Alyssa who nodded, climbing into the back. He climbed up and then sneaked towards the cockpit.

He looked in and saw two men talking to the base and then heard over the engine, "We have multiple men woun—we'll be landing back in a—over." As they finished, Alyssa pulled out her knife and stabbed it into the man's neck. The Pelican lurched as the pilot's body leaned on the control and the ship then dropped on the ground. Alyssa dragged the man's body out and dumped it next to the others.

Daniels stepped out the back of the Pelican and waved forward to the Spartans who were standing outside waiting for him. Everyone stepped inside and he felt the Pelican groan with the weight. He then went to the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's seat next to Georgia, who was figuring out the controls.

The Pelican began to rise and he then looked back towards his men. Daniels had brought along thirty of his most skilled Spartans and had instructed the rest of his company to wait until they managed to lower the defenses, which they would then come storming in. Georgia flicked the controls and then steered the Pelican towards the base.

The base began to loom towards them and Daniels looked around attentively, looking for any people on the airpad. There were none but a few spotlights and a few men patrolling the fence. He then yelled out to the back, "Everything is clear! Everyone knows their job! Go go go!" Everyone nodded at him as the pelican door opened and they ran out in fives, set out to do their duties.

"Georgia, make sure you be careful when you're coming on you're on your way back." Daniels said and patted her shoulder, running out of the Pelican. She gave him a thumbs up and then flicked on controls, going back to pick up more Spartans.

Daniels reached the main and saw Alyssa with her squad waiting for him. He nodded at her and then started running towards the control tower. The Operation had begun as he heard gunfire in the armory.

* * *

_Lighman's View_

"Sir, it looks like Daniel's plan has worked. Should we get ready?" Said Carl with a grin as he checked his gun. Lighman turned around to look at him and then nodded," Yeah get ready, I want the entire company on the move as soon as the defenses are down. I want two platoons with me to take that Pelican. Daniels is not going to win this."

Carl nodded and then ran back to the squad leaders to organize the company. Lighman then walked out towards the trees as two platoons grouped up behind him and he started to run towards Daniel's base where the Pelican had landed.

Thirty minutes later, he reached the base and saw that the Pelican had landed to load the Spartans. He raised his rifle and then shot at a group of Spartans. Lighman heard shouting and then return fire. He ducked and saw a bullet find a home in the person next to him.

His platoons started to fire back at the Spartans and then confirmed minutes later that they were dead. Lighman then sprinted to the Pelican and nodded at Carl to go in. Carl then climbed up when a shot ran out. Carl's body then fell back out, landing in the mud with a bullet in his head. Lighman let a snarl and raised his rifle, spotting a girl in the cockpit with a rifle. He fired immediately and then climbed aboard as she slumped to the floor in a pool of blood.

"Everyone on now! Get this body out of here." He yelled as he grabbed Curt and shoved him towards the cockpit. He watched as Curt adjusted the controls and then stared at his men drag out the girl's body. The Pelican started to rise up again as it soared to the base with a different intent.

_A/N: Well I hoped everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving! I hoped you enjoyed this story so review and comment!_


End file.
